Scar tissue forms in the body as a temporary patching mechanism for wounds caused by surgery, trauma or repetitive stress. Scar tissue fastened to tissues that are not otherwise connected are called adhesions. Adhesions can spread, entrapping nerves, causing pain or numbness and limiting range of motion. Un-diagnosed pain and restricted mobility are likely to be caused by these scar tissue adhesions. Several soft tissue problems may be caused by adhesions. Some of such problems include: carpal tunnel syndrome, tendinosis, muscle spasms, trapped nerves, restricted range of motion, contractures, neuromas, back, shoulder and ankle pain, headaches, knee problems, and tennis elbow.
Known therapies for relieving pain caused by scar tissue adhesions include directing vibrations towards the affected areas. Massaging an affected body part with vibrations such as sound vibrations caused by various types of instruments have been known to provide some pain relief. However, sound vibrations are not as effective as mechanical vibrations for treating pain caused by scar tissue adhesions. This is because while reflection of sound waves occurs at the air-skin interface, mechanical vibrations efficiently transfer compression waves through the skin barrier.
Conventional massagers direct mechanical vibrations of a plurality of frequencies to an affected body part for providing pain relief, but they fail to operate at frequencies needed to vibrate scar tissue adhesion with a resonating frequency.
There is a need for a device that can deliver effective pain relief by operating at a massaging frequency that causes scar tissue adhesions to vibrate with a resonating frequency. There is a need for a device that can operate at specific mechanical vibration frequencies that resonate with different types of body tissues. There is also a need for a device that can operate at particular frequencies known to resonate directly with fibrotic yellow scar tissue without harmful effects to the surrounding tissues. In sum, there is a need for a therapy that uses mechanical vibrations of specific frequencies to reach and treat scar tissue adhesions that are the cause of pain.